A number of instances have occurred where a user initiates a transaction involving a payment account that is enrolled with a digital wallet provider, or another third-party. Often times, the digital wallet provider or third-party may have an offer or discount that is eligible for the transaction. The offer or discount may reduce the amount that is owed by the issuer bank, as some of the transaction amount is contributed by the digital wallet provider or third-party. However, current solutions simply provide a credit to the issuer for the amount of the offer or discount, after the issuer has already settled the full amount of the transaction. This implementation is inefficient because the issuer has to settle the full amount of the transaction, even if an offer or coupon from a third-party is eligible for the transaction.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, both individually and collectively.